LYRICAL GROWTH
by DrosTheHeartless
Summary: How one musician's life can go from wrong to right. All she had to do was look in the right direction.  Rated M-MA for sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

Enter: The New Manager

Thunder and lightning shot down from the sky, waking up the famous musician onto her feet. Her house was big enough for two, but since she lived alone, she fitted in her own studio. Atsumi Kasumi was twenty-two, and was famous for the music she produced – her own lyrics, or cover versions with some duets. Her aqua coloured eyes scanned the wall that displayed a metal clock, indicating it was 11:00 am.

'Uh-oh...' she muttered. Atsumi had to be at the music industry _"Rouge Sparrow ins." _within twenty minutes, or else she would be classed as late. Immediately dashing into her huge lemon and white tiled bathroom, she got herself washed, brushed and dressed. She knew well enough that pulling late nighters would shamble her sleep pattern, but she ignored that advice from Eri Takahara, a well known author who published many romantic novels, some of which ended in tragedy. Her boyfriend, Hiro Minamoto was a very accomplished doctor, who knew Eri since childhood. Atsumi was introduced to him by Eri, and Atsumi was very over-protective of Eri, and she didn't want to witness a broken heart of a loved one. Atsumi, in the end, had given Hiro permission to date her...

...

With some persuasion from Eri of course!

Pulling on her heel-less brown boots that matched with her brown and white vest, and her blue-denim shorts, she sprinted off with her jacket in one hand, and her house keys in the other. She then approached face to her street, and took off left with a mad run to her work place – hoping she wouldn't get scolded at...

She made it with three minutes to spare. If it hadn't been for the guy who had almost ran her over, she would've had about ten more minutes. Atsumi sat in her chair, waiting for her manager: Naoki Minamoto – who was Hiro's forever hated, older sibling. Atsumi asked Eri once why they didn't get along so well with each other, but Eri became slightly defensive saying how they both liked her, plus some sort of family issue they can't seem to settle...  
>Atsumi placed her feet on the table casually, and leaned back into her chair as she watched the clock on the grey walls tick slowly. Only a few minutes have gone by...<p>

'That's odd, Naoki isn't one to be late...' she mumbled to herself. In the meantime, Atsumi had gotten out a folder with her name on it, and began flicking through some sheets. She came to a stop and pulled out her pen...  
>She had been meaning to complete some lyrics in a few days time, but stupidly, Atsumi had forgotten her folder as she was bugged down with other work on top of her from the musicians she was working with – plus Naoki for that matter, for he was a strict man!<br>Atsumi continued to write the lyrics to her song _"The Mistake"_, but within twenty minutes of going through the whole song by herself, she was done. But Naoki still hadn't arrived. She had decided to call Eri on her mobile because she was bored. But seeing that Eri was busy with her new, up-coming novel _"The Women of Venus"_, she hung up frustrated, which made the light-blonde pout. In grand total, it had been an hour and a half, and he still didn't show...

Then...There was a sudden knock at the door!

'Come in!' she called, shifting her feet off the table and back onto the floor. The door opened to find a member of staff with long ginger curls and deep brown eyes – a kind face with made Atsumi smile.

'I have urgent news...' she stammered. Atsumi could tell that this was the woman's first day at the Rouge Sparrows. 'It has been announced that Mr. Minamoto will be managing another musician...Or...singer shall I say...' she reported, which made Atsumi's cerulean eyes widen with curiosity. 'Is that so...um...'

'Mary Jun...' she called herself.

'Yes, okay thank you for the notice – who is he supporting now, may I ask?' Atsumi asked kindly. Mary coughed slightly, standing like a tree in the door-way. 'Miss Rin Natsuhiko...' she reported. This Mary person was nice, and was useful to her for information. Atsumi took in the details carefully...

'I see...' she pondered to herself. 'And is someone going to be managing me?' Atsumi questioned. 'Of course Kasumi-sama!' stammered the secretary, Atsumi merely smiled at her behaviour.

'Loosen up around here, it may be your first day, but you'll be fine!' she paused. 'And please, call me Atsumi-san!' she smiled at the ginger secretary, who blushed at her laidback generosity. 'Th-thank you!' she smiled. 'And someone is on their way to manage you – you're very popular amongst everyone, so there's no reason for you to suddenly be dropped like that!' reassured the secretary. Atsumi smiled and patted the chair next to her, offering her a seat, which was taken gladly.

'I really should be getting back though...' she warned.

'It's fine; just say "Kasumi-Sama" needed help with her lyrics!' Atsumi chuckled menacingly, which received a chuckle from the secretary next to her. 'So are you planning on working here for a long time, or are you gonna quit and find something more...suitable?' asked Atsumi, trying to pick her words out carefully.

'I'm hoping to move on up as a manager myself...' she mentioned, which got Atsumi's attention. 'But so far, my superiors don't even know who I am...' she frowned to herself. Atsumi saw this and blew her fringe out of her aqua eyes.

'Well that's not fair – have you suggested them about a promotion?' she asked.

'I have, but they...' she mumbled off. 'They discriminated me...about how I'm a woman and so on...' she frowned. This made Atsumi's blood boil, but she held back her anger within. 'Have you complained?' she asked.

'No, they threatened that, if I complained, I'll be in the back-alley with no one to help me...'  
>'That's not right...' Atsumi gritted her teeth. 'Then, I'll say something!' she declared. 'N-no don't!' she refused, but it didn't change Atsumi's mind one bit.<p>

'Listen, I don't want someone's dreams taken away from someone just because of their differences – it's not right!' explained the famous musician. 'Now, give me the name of your boss...' she demanded.  
>'Mr. Misashi Sakamoto...' she revealed. Atsumi took the name in and nodded to the girl who looked up at her. 'Alright, here's the deal: I'll visit the owner and put words through if you come with me and explain what's been happening – and I'll be in the room with you for support.' Atsumi suggested. 'Does that sound okay Mary?' she asked.<p>

'Yes! Thank you!' she cheered. Her face was lit up with relief, and Atsumi felt happy to see that there was something she could do for the poor girl. All of a sudden, Mary's phone began ringing a Nokia tune, which immediately stopped as she took the chance to answer it.

'Hello...Is that so...? Alright, I'll let her know now! Bye!' her phone conversation ended and Mary's face countered the musician's porcelain features, which showed pure confusion. 'That was one of my co-workers, they say someone's come in to take the place of manager for you...' she stated.

'Ah, thanks!' mentioned Atsumi. 'I should be going now' noted the secretary. 'Alright, but I'll look for you when the head of the industry wants to hear from you, ne?' she asked, receiving a nod from Mary, who left Atsumi's work room with a smile on her face. Atsumi then had the time to relax with her feet up on the glass table, when all of a sudden, the door slammed open; causing Atsumi to fall off the chair with a startled expression on her face. She jolted up onto her feet to witness an angry, naturally, light-tanned man with jet black hair that spiked at the back. Strands of bangs covered his forehead, which made his ruby eyes stand out. His eyes were what fascinated Atsumi the most, which took the appearance of a mystical dragon...

Well– his pupils gave off that impression at least...

'Are you Kasumi Atsumi?' he asked casually. Compared to Atsumi's soft and fragile tone of voice, the 6 - and – a - half - footer in front of her had a voice that contained rough gravel. It was that gruff! 'Y-yeah...you are sir?' spoke a frightened musician.

'Mr. Keisuke Suoh, I'll be your manager as of today' declared, striding over to the small adult. 'Okay Kei-san...' shrugged the musician, who merely sat down in her chair. 'That's "Suoh-sama" to you!' he growled, making the musician chuckle to herself.

'Wow...Naoki-san usually allows me to add suffix's at the end his name...' huffed Atsumi.

'I'm not Mr. Minamoto though...' complained the new manager. Atsumi immediately got up and was about to leave the office, but Keisuke was quick to speak up and stand in her way. 'Where are you off to? We've got work to do on your album!' he mentioned.

'I need to make a complaint for someone...And I've done my work Kei-san!' yelled Atsumi, who pointed at her developed folder on the glass table. 'Fine...And call me _"Suoh-sama!"_' he shouted at the leaving musician, but Atsumi could only laugh out loud at the new manager – he had a long way to go...

**TBC**

**(Author's Note: UWAH! It's been a long while since I last posted stories up . please don't kill me~)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Good-Soul

Atsumi had left the boss's office. The Head of the industry was now dealing with Mr. Sakamoto right this minute, and Mary, who walked beside Atsumi, couldn't be any happier and grateful. 'You shouldn't be having anymore troubles anymore Mary-san!' cheered Atsumi, who then waved good-bye to the kind-hearted secretary as she entered the lift. 'I hope to see you around Atsumi-san! Thank you again!' she mentioned, as the lift's doors closed. Atsumi continued to walk down the corridors, and greeted some familiar faces. But when she saw Naoki, she was delighted to see him, and decided to greet her ex-manager.

'Naoki-san!' she called, gaining his attention. He smiled back and shook hands with the famous musician, who just smiled back. However, that smile faded away as she remembered what happened to him. 'How come you're not my manager anymore?' she asked. 'Ah, about that, someone that was higher up in the management should be taking care of you now if you wanted to progress ahead...' he explained.

'So you quitted on me?' she questioned. 'Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?' interrupted a young voice. The two turned around to find a pink haired girl glaring at the blonde. 'He's helping me, so deal with it!' she yelled further. 'My, my, she doesn't know who I am...' mumbled Atsumi, who turned her back on the two. 'I'll see you around...Minamoto-san' she said, the name calling changed, which disheartened him to the fullest extent. But the pinkette wasn't finished with Atsumi...

'Hey, don't walk away from me!' she shouted, her voice echoed throughout the place, but that didn't intimidate Atsumi one bit as she walked away sensibly from the banter. She went back to her office to find Keisuke with his coat off and his bold, red-wine shirt showing. He looked pensive to the musician as he focused on the lyrics...

'See anything you like?' sighed Atsumi, as she tried to forget everything that had happened outside the office. He nodded once, and smiled lightly. 'As expected, it really does touch one's heart...' he complimented. Atsumi muttered a flattered appreciation in return. 'Although, I have a question...' spoke the manager.

'Go on, Kei-sama~' she smiled, sitting on the chair backwards. She received a deep, red glare from Keisuke...

'It's Keisuke!' he yelled.

'Oh? So not Suoh-sama?' teased Atsumi, hearing a growl from the taller man who sat opposite her. 'Where do you get inspiration to write songs such as _"Throwing Pebbles", "One last Insomnia night" _and _"The Grey Road"?_' he asked. Atsumi then sulked at the question that had been delivered to her...

'Well, I base my songs off people and/or experiences I went through in my life...' she explained, trying to uphold the light smile on her face, with her eyes shut, shielding all honest emotions away. Keisuke remained quiet as he stared, but his gaze then went back to the lyrics in front of him. It was clear that he liked what he read – no complaints made.

'You got twelve songs complete, all that needs doing to the recording, and then the advertising/selling...' he instructed, reading the last sheet of lyrics in the folder. There came an unexpected knock on the door, in which Keisuke grunted to allow them to enter, only to reveal Eri and Hiro in the door way.

'Can't you see we're busy?' growled Keisuke. 'Kei-san! These are my friends!' argued Atsumi, who turned to face them with a smile. 'What brings you two here?' she asked kindly. But the kindness turned into agitation as she saw Hiro with his medical bag. Eri sighed and did the explaining...

'It's your monthly check-up Atsumi-chan, you know how your asthma gets during spring and summer...So I figured Hiro should give you a free check-up!' she made clear. The lean Keisuke made his way over to Atsumi and placed the folder onto the table. 'Seriously Eri-chan, you act like my mother too much...' sighed Atsumi, who dared Hiro to get close with his medical equipment.

'I'm going to check on your breathing whether you like it or not Atsumi-san, do you want to suffocate?' asked Hiro, getting out his stethoscope from his medical bag. 'No, but I've not had an attack for about two years!' complained the singer. She felt cold metal against her chest, and hissed at the feeling.

'Could you at least make sure it's warm!' she complained, but Hiro only ignored her. Eri laughed and looked over at Keisuke. 'Are you Atsumi-Chan's manager now?' asked Eri kindly. 'Yeah, my name's Keisuke Suoh.' He introduced himself. 'Miss Takahara, I've read your book _"My Twiddledum..."_ it's very...' he struggled to say the word that was out of his gruff character.

'Touching? Why thank you...' smiled the author. 'It's based on how I met Atsumi-chan when we were in secondary, and it shows how friends can be your family...' Keisuke's eyes widened, his head whipped over at Atsumi, who breathed in and out for Hiro as he continued with the check-up. 'She was always so laidback, and she helped me out through so many problems, like when Naoki and Hiro-kun fought over me, I didn't know what would've happened if Atsumi-chan wasn't there to shut them up and speak logically...' she mentioned.

'Really...?' Keisuke wondered, still staring at her. 'Yes...' smiled the well known author, whose emerald eyes glistened slightly at Hiro. Hiro could only wink back at her, as he tried focusing on Atsumi's breathing. 'Atsumi-chan _seems_ like a cheerful person, doesn't she? Helping others and doing her best to make everyone happy, it makes her seem strong and passionate, ne?' she asked. Keisuke looked over at the smaller person.

'_Seems?'_ questioned the stoic manager, who was now interested. If there was a way to know his people, Eri seemed helpful in that general area.

'Truth be told, she can get quite sensitive and fragile at times...' mentioned Eri, who flipped her hair back slightly out of her face. 'Why's that?' he asked curiously, but Eri had already reached the line; and she didn't want to cross it.

'You'll find out soon enough, I'm sure – just let her open up to you!' she smiled cheerfully. 'But I can tell you this...' she mentioned. Drawing Keisuke's attention closer...

'When she adds suffixes, it means she wants to get to know the person, and be close friends, sometimes it's a nickname...' she smiled cheekily, earning a miniscule blush from the manager – for he had not seen this coming...

'Hey~ what are you two muttering about?' pouted Atsumi, who was already getting bored by the check up. 'Nothing~' soothed Eri, who made her way over to Atsumi, who was sat on the table. Hiro then removed the item off her chest and packed it away...

'There seems to be no problem, do you carry your inhaler Atsumi-san?' questioned Hiro. 'N-no...Not really...' Atsumi sweat-dropped, which made Eri grow angry. 'Then what will you do if you suddenly get an attack!' she scolded at the musician, who merely flinched. 'Eri-chan, I haven't had an attack for about two years – I think that explains enough, no?' reasoned Atsumi, who swung her legs back and forth in a childish manner.

'Atsumi-san, I'd advise you to always carry your pump around, just in case...' sighed Hiro, who gathered his kit together. 'Fine...' Atsumi huffed, pushing herself off the table. 'Good!' chirped Eri, who hugged her friend closely. 'Safe journey you two!' waved Atsumi, who stood beside Keisuke cheerfully. 'You too!' the couple replied back before leaving the office. Work was over within the next three hours, and Keisuke had put in a word for the songs Atsumi had written, which were accepted and were ready for recording in a weeks' time, which made the two happy. Unfortunately, it was still raining – but harsher, and Atsumi sulked at the cold air that charged at her body, causing a shiver to emerge. She sighed out loud and pouted as she wrapped up in her coat, which didn't supply much warmth to her body.

'The rain won't stop until midnight.' said a familiar voice, which caused Atsumi to turn her head to find Keisuke, with car keys in his hands.

'I'll give you a lift to your place...' he offered. He caught the glimpse in the musician's eyes ... 'Thank you Kei-sama!' she smiled, relief written on her face like the lyrics she produced.

'Don't call me that!' yelled Keisuke, which only made Atsumi more tempted as she continued to provoke him with the name-callings.


	3. Chapter 3

The Red Light

Atsumi was grateful for the lift home, and couldn't help but smile at her manager, who let the door open for her. They had managed to exchange mobile numbers, so that they can solve business problems over the phone – it was all good. But by the time Atsumi reached her doorstep, she noticed the red sports car parked outside her house, and Keisuke knew that Atsumi didn't drive – for starters, she hated killing the planet, and she didn't own a licence anyway. He rolled down his window screen...

'You okay Kasumi-san?' he called out; his rough voice was louder than the rain that hit the ground harshly. Atsumi turned around and pulled on a smile for show. 'Y-yeah, I'm just rummaging for my keys!' she called back, who then dangled her keys. She turned away from Keisuke with a frightened expression on his face – _he_ was back.

She opened the door and waved goodbye with a cheerful smile on her face. But the minute she closed the light blue door behind her, that smile had vanished, and was replaced with a sad sigh. Atsumi's gut swelled with fear for the unknown. Taigo Yoichi, a twenty-four year old soldier who worked in the army, had come back after two years of loneliness, of which the musician endured. Atsumi had met Taigo when she was eighteen, and was living on her own. He had saved her from a group of men who had tried to assault the girl, and they got to know each other. They had feelings for each other, and began dating, but over time, Taigo changed from being valiant and caring, to valiant and brutal. He would sexually assault Atsumi - anally, for if he believed that if he were to take her virginity, he would fear that her innocence would be demolished. No matter how much Atsumi resisted, she got abused either way...And it hurt her, to the point where she would cry quietly to herself when she was by herself when the violation had ended.

Taigo would leave, only to arrive again unexpectedly another day, week, month or year...  
>Eri knew about the incidents, and had confronted Taigo, who didn't give a fuck – and continued to violate the young woman.<p>

Her feet automatically led her to her living room, which showed a very tired Taigo on the sofa. His hair was still spiked up, and his demonic features hadn't changed one bit. Atsumi could tell that he had been waiting for her, and to wake him up now would be dangerous. She walked from the brightly-lit living room and into the kitchen that joined with the other room. _'It's probably best that I let him sleep...It's also a good idea to start making some food now...'_ she thought to herself, approaching the fridge. Opening what was in the fridge, she knew what she was going to prepare – Spaghetti Bolognese, it was simple and quick.

As she began cooking, her thoughts accompanied her. She always fought back at Taigo, but he was too strong, and would resort to using violence – and that slightly scared a part of Atsumi. The other part tried to be strong for her being, but no matter what, the cycle was repeated: She would confront him, he would yell at her, then she would defy him, he would punch her once onto the ground, then he would teach her a lesson – then leave her in a vulnerable state, only to go to work the next day, acting tough.  
>Suddenly, her thoughts came to a halt as she watched Taigo wake up. He sniffed the air, knowing that Atsumi was cooking something appealing.<p>

He sat up right and got up to wander over to the table, where he sat in an emotionless state – watching her like a hawk tailing its prey...

'Good sleep?' she asked, trying to sound like nothing was wrong. He nodded and grunted with his answer, waiting patiently for his food. Atsumi set the plate down in front of him, a set of cutlery to match and the two began to eat in a frightening silence. By the time they were done, Atsumi took their plates to wash up. 'How was the military?' trying not to let things grow awkward. 'Tough as usual, but nothing I can't handle' he smirked. Taigo was quite a lanky character, and was a very skilled shooter, but never would one think he had muscle – but he did...  
>'I would've thought so...' spoke a melancholy Atsumi, hiding the sadness as she plastered a fake smile on her pale, delicate features. Everything remained quiet as she continued to clean the surfaces, but she was startled as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. Her body was pressed against Taigo's lean masculine frame, and Atsumi didn't hear Taigo sneak up behind her. Atsumi made no movement as Taigo began to plant kisses along her neck; his sharp teeth grazed her occasionally, causing her to flinch a little.<p>

'I want you...' he murmured, one of his hands slid down from her waist to her curved ass, massaging the cheeks roughly. That was when Atsumi had pushed Taigo back into the cooker and walked away from the brute. 'Two years, and this happens! I was doing fine without you!' she yelled, receiving a death glare from the angry soldier. 'Why can't you just leave me alone? You've hurt me enough as it is – just leave!' she shouted harshly, but she was suddenly silenced by a smack to the face, sending her onto the wooden floor. Her mobile phone began to vibrate, but she didn't get the chance to answer it as she was dragged from the living room to the bedroom, where she was thrown roughly onto her bed.

She struggled against the pair of long hands on her hips, which turned Atsumi onto her stomach. She tried to escape by kicking vigorously at Taigo, his left hand went straight to her left breast, which made her flinch from the feel – but she didn't give up on struggling free. Taigo's other hand unbuttoned her shorts, and pulled the item of clothing down to reveal her grey coloured pants.

'Let go of me!' she complained, still fighting back, however, Taigo didn't let up for a moment, and pulled Atsumi onto his bare crotch. She didn't recall him getting undressed at all...She felt a set of daggers for teeth sink into her shoulder, causing the young musician to cry out in pain – but she knew no one would hear her. Taigo's fingers trailed along her back entrance, pressing a long finger inside her, which caused Atsumi to feel uncomfortable and helpless. 'N-no...Stop...' she stammered, still attempting to escape, but Taigo was quick to grope her, holding her close to his own body. 'You've become tight...' he commented, shoving a finger all the way in. Atsumi screamed in discomfort, tears built up in the corner of her eyes. 'Don't...touch m-me!' she was trying hard to break free, but the next thing she knew, something bigger entered inside her back entrance. A shriek ripped throughout the entire house as she could feel Taigo pierce her harshly, and Taigo's pair of hands gripped at her hips, abusing her from inside. There was nothing Atsumi could do...She just had to endure...

Atsumi woke up from under the duvet; her blue eyes looked lifeless and pained. She woke up to find herself in her vest and nothing else, with a note left beside her. It read:

"Duty calls…I'll be back, just remember, you're mine!  
>Taigo"<p>

Out of anger, she scrunched up the paper into a ball, and threw it out the window. After having a shower and getting changed into a clean set of clothes, she briskly walked into the living room to find her black mobile on the floor. She remembered that it was vibrating on the wooden floor as she fell from before. She picked it up without second thought and checked it, only to find five missed calls from Keisuke, and three from Eri's landline. Without thinking, she grabbed her phone and coat, pulling on her trainers to match her jeans – she was about to run out of the house when something stopped her. She turned to her shelf to find her asthma pump in solitude…

'I guess I should follow the rules…' she mumbled to herself, picking up the item off the shelf. Shoving it in her pocket, she left her house, hoping to get to Eri and Hiro's place as quickly as possible…

She ran for ages in the rain and came to a stop outside Eri and Hiro's place. As she took shelter, she knocked on the door, expecting someone like Eri or Hiro to open it – but no one answered. She knocked again and waited, tapping her foot slightly impatiently, and still no one opened the door. Just as she was about to leave their doorway, the door opened by a few centimetres to reveal a flushed Eri. 'A-Ah Atsumi!' she sounded surprised. 'Is this a bad time?' sniffed Atsumi, examining her face carefully.

...

'Why do you smell like after-sex?' she questioned. The door suddenly swung open to reveal Eri's body wrapped up in a sheet, and Hiro standing right behind her figure, his waist covered. Atsumi blushed and turned away embarrassed…

'I er… *cough* obviously came at a bad time!' she flustered, beginning to leave, but Eri held her back. 'Its fine, we were finished-'

'Eri-Chan, don't go into the details…' mumbled Hiro, who squeezed her hip slightly, making her squeal, while Atsumi laughed slightly. As they let her in, they sat her down on the sofa as they got changed in their bedroom. They returned minutes later to find out what's been going on…

'I got missed calls from you – what's happened?' asked Atsumi. The couple looked at each other happily before looking back at Atsumi. 'Hiro and I are going to get married!' she screamed in excitement. Atsumi jumped in the air for joy. 'That's great news! Congratulations!' she chirped.

'Now, did you use protection?' Atsumi winked.

'You do realise I'm a doctor…' Hiro cut in, sweat-dropping slightly. 'Oh I know – just making sure~' she chirped. However, the entire happy atmosphere went right out of the window, as Eri noticed something dreadful on Atsumi's shoulder. 'What's that wound?' she pointed out. Hiro got a closer look, only to exchange glances with Eri. '_He's_ back isn't he?' he asked. 'Atsumi-Chan, what happened?' Eri asked, moving towards her friend and grasping her hand in comfort. 'The usual happened…' she sighed sadly.

'I thought he was gone?' asked Eri.

'He isn't, and since he keeps coming back, I just have to move…' declared Atsumi, receiving a shared stare from the happy couple. 'That's very drastic, can't you call the police?' offered Hiro. 'He's in the military Hiro-kun...' muttered Eri. 'I need to get as far away from him as possible...Right now, I'm severely injured and I'm gonna need all the help I can get...' explained a determined Atsumi. Her mind was made up, and there was nothing Hiro and Eri could do but support their friend's decision.

'We'll help with the move!' announced Eri 'But only if you'll be my maid of honour?' she asked sweetly, and Atsumi couldn't be any happier...


	4. Chapter 4

Beautiful Rain-Drop

She went into work the following day; she had been staying at Eri's place while her stuff was moved into her new place. It was a little bit further away from work, but it wasn't a hassle for the musician, so she was glad. The furniture placement was slow, but it was coming along nicely the minute she moved in. She felt happy, but her insides had been tearing her apart as they slowly began to heal.

On the way to the recording studio, she had bumped into Naoki, who talked to her for two minutes before going to look for the pinkette who confronted the blonde musician. When Atsumi entered the recording studio, she saw Keisuke in a cotton-white shirt and smart, black pants – a red tie was tied casually to match his eyes...

'You ready for the recording?' asked the person at the desk, speaking through a microphone. Atsumi nodded, immediately hearing the piano start playing a smooth tune with the acoustic guitar. Atsumi was a famous jazz/blues musician, and her inspirations were _Norah Jones_, however, she often had to play instruments such as the electric guitar for some musicians and bands, such as _All Time Low_, _All Red_ and even in _Emarosa_ she would play and sing something out of her character. Her soft voice began to release sounds of calmness, which soothed Keisuke and the worker at the desk – and somehow, it made Atsumi smile as she closed her eyes and relaxed as she sung the chorus a few times. There were several moments where Atsumi would have to create harmonies, but by 3:35 pm, she was finished with her work that fascinated the listeners, which went from two people – to ten in one cramped music studio. By the end of it, Atsumi left the studio, and took her time to relax a little in the office with Keisuke, whose eyes were bold in the light.

'That was tiring...' soothed Atsumi, who sat down in her chair and chilled with her feet on the table. Keisuke sat on the sofa, and began staring at her with suspicion...

'Was that your sports car yesterday?' questioned Keisuke, who made Atsumi flinch at the question. However, she was quick to keep her composure...  
>'No...A friend came by to visit! She mentioned, pulling a small smile on her face, while her eye-lids shielded her vision from the stoic manager. She knew that Keisuke was referring to Taigo's car, and Atsumi somehow knew that Keisuke was onto her like fox and mouse. 'You missed my calls too...' he noted. 'Yeah, sorry about not answering Kei-wan...' she faked a sweat-drop. 'I got really occupied!' she continued, smiling and hiding those aqua orbs for eyes.<p>

'You must've heard your phone ring though...' he thought out loud, not letting it drop. 'Um, my phone was on vibrate-mode, so no ringing could be heard...' she explained. All of a sudden, a knock came at the door – Keisuke answered to let the person have permission to enter. A familiar face appeared in the room.

'Mary-san! What can I do for you?' Atsumi offered, her attention leaving the manager. Her ginger curls bounced slightly. 'Um, I just wanted to have a word with you outside Atsumi-san!' she explained, her tone was quieter than usual, so something was wrong. Atsumi looked over at Keisuke, and permission was granted for her to leave for the time being – but he wasn't finished being Sherlock Holmes!

Atsumi and Mary left the office and closed the door behind them. Atsumi turned to face Mary, asking what she needed.  
>'I heard two people shouting, and one of them mentioned your name...' Mary started. 'Really now?' asked Atsumi, seeming interested. 'Yes, forgive me for prying but do you have a boyfriend?' she asked quietly, not wanting to get any gossipers involved. Atsumi leaned closer to Mary, her voice kept quiet as a mouse...<p>

'I do, but I don't talk about him...He's a..._terrible_ person...' she explained. 'Then I need you to see something, I can't hide this from you because you're a true, good friend ever since you helped me back then with my previous boss!' declared Mary. Atsumi didn't know what she was in for, but she let herself follow her friend, only to stop behind a wooden door to hear loud noises of a female and a male, and the male sounded familiar...  
>'N-no – it can't be...' muttered Atsumi. Atsumi dared to look through the key hole, and saw two people she didn't want to see...Kissing roughly...<br>'Rin Natsuhiko...and...Taigo?' she gasped. Mary was the first to respond...  
>'I'm sorry Atsumi-san, I heard them talking about keeping <em>"their secret"<em> from you, and I couldn't bear it!'Mary explained carefully. All of a sudden, Mary was dragged off by Atsumi, who moved away from the door and outside her office; a friendly embrace was shared between them, while the silence enveloped them in a comforting manner. 'Atsumi...san?' checked Mary, who began rubbing her back. 'Thank you for telling me...I know now that he has nothing to do with me...' Atsumi explained. 'He's hurt me for all I know, and seeing that has given me hope that he no longer needs me anymore – thank you!' she cried, tears stained Mary's jumper.

'Guys...They're idiots aren't they, Mary-san?' stated Atsumi, receiving a nod. 'They are indeed!' she agreed. As she wiped away her tears, she waved to Mary goodbye. She opened her office door to find Keisuke sat at his desk, doing paper work silently. Atsumi took a seat on the brown, leather sofa, and leaned back, while stretching for her acoustic guitar. She began quietly tuning it, when all of a sudden; she was caught off guard by someone's shadow looming over her figure. She looked up in shock to find Keisuke staring down at her, and something caught his eye...

'Kasumi, what happened there?' he asked, placing a long finger on her shoulder. Atsumi's mind went blank with dread as she didn't know that her mark had been revealed. She bolted off the sofa and backed away from her manager...

'That's nothing – don't scare me like that!' was Atsumi's answer. 'That's nothing? Kasumi, get that checked immediately!' warned Keisuke. All of a sudden, the door slammed open to find Naoki Minamoto with an angry look on his voice, hearing the shouting from outside the corridors.

'What is going on here?' yelled Naoki, his eyes furrowed as he glared at the two before him. Atsumi sighed and grabbed her coat. 'Nothing, I was just leaving...' she spoke calmly, striding past her previous manager as she hid her rage when leaving the office. As the door slammed loudly behind her, Keisuke took a deep breath in and out, granting Naoki a cue to ask what's wrong.

'You seem stressed...' noted Naoki, who walked towards Keisuke with a light sigh emitting from his lips. 'It's not stress...' he corrected. 'Then, tell me what had happened Suoh-san.' asked Naoki. 'If its Atsumi-san, I'm sure I can help – I was her previous manager after all...' he added. Keisuke gave it a few seconds before explaining what had happened in the office.  
>After the justification was made, Naoki was left to say whatever he felt was right...<p>

'Well...Atsumi-san has a hard time opening up to people like me and you – she's actually closer to my brother and his partner, who treat her as a daughter or a sister of a sort...' Naoki began, kissing his teeth as the name of his brother slid off his lips. 'That mark you pointed out on her shoulder, I have to say that it was probably Mr. Taigo Yoichi's doing...' he mentioned.

'Who's he?' asked Keisuke suspiciously. 'Atsumi-san's _"boy-friend"_, a rather abusive one at that...' commented Naoki. 'He always hurt her, no matter how much effort Atsumi-san fought back with, she was hurt deeply...although...' he paused, gaining a confused Keisuke, who was accidently left in the dark. 'Mary-san, my secretary, has told me that she saw him with my protégé – Rin Natsuhiko, new pop singer of only eighteen years old' he explained. Keisuke felt badly for the musician under his wing, hearing this now –it killed him to breathe the tiniest amount of air.

'How long has this gone on for?' wondered Keisuke.  
>'A few years, she's very strong...' spoke Naoki. 'Listen, Atsumi-san isn't trying to be difficult...' Naoki began, sitting down on a chair at the table. 'Like I said, she has trouble opening up to others, not knowing who she can trust...' he mentioned. 'Please don't be harsh on her...And remember: <em>You didn't hear this from me!<em>' mentioned Naoki, who then left Keisuke with his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

On the Door-Step

It was 8:30pm, and Atsumi just sat on her sofa, sleeping, while the flat-screen T.V. showed a Greek myth documentary. The sounds emitting from the T.V. managed to lull her to sleep in her red, thin, wool cover. She was glad that her location was unknown to her abusive ex, but she didn't feel okay about the argument she shared between her and Keisuke. Atsumi suddenly woke up when she heard her mobile vibrate against the huge, black leather couch...

'Hey Eri-chan...' she greeted tiredly.

'_Atsumi-chan, I heard from Naoki about what happened, does this mean he'll leave you alone now?'_ wondered Eri, referring to Taigo.

'Yeah, most likely...' she answered plainly, Atsumi's eyes were glued strongly to the T.V.

'_You don't sound happy, did something happen?'_ Asked Eri, curiously.

'Kei-san saw the bite mark on my shoulder and flipped out, I yelled at him – saying it wasn't his business...' Atsumi confessed, feeling the surge of guilt take its toll in her heart.

'_He may have been worried about you Atsumi-chan...'_ suggested Eri. _'Oh, Hiro-kun says "hello"'_ she added in.

'Tell him I say "hi" back, and I don't want a guy to get close to me ever again...' declared Atsumi.

'_You say that now, but wait until you get close to someone – I'm sure the next person you set eyes on will not harm you...'_ believed Eri, confidence filled her voice like a delicious glass of red wine.

'Sure thing...' mumbled a pessimistic Atsumi.  
>When Eri said her good-byes, Atsumi hung up the mobile, and placed it back down. Atsumi couldn't help but agree with what Eri had said, Keisuke was probably just worried, and it was her fault for being defensive since the two were now partners in their career.<p>

The next thing Atsumi expected, the door bell buzzed loudly, and echoed throughout the small house. It only consisted with a small garden, a living room that joined with the kitchen, an upstairs bedroom and bathroom with a small music studio. Atsumi walked over to the door, abandoning her thin blanket to answer the door in thick leggings and a warm, light green sweater. When she opened the door, there stood her manager in the light rain. 'Um...' spoke the awkward musician.  
>'Kasumi-san, I know what you're thinking, Eri gave me your address and I thought I'd come by and say sorry...' he clarified. Atsumi noticed his black Ford parked outside, and she noticed his tall, muscular frame was lightly wet from the rain. 'Idiot...' she commented quietly. 'I'm the one that should say sorry...' Atsumi looked away for a minute before opening the door further. 'You'll catch a cold if you stand out there...' Atsumi spoke softly. Keisuke thanked her and took off his shoes before stepping into her home. He closed the door behind him and looked around the place, taking in every detail of his musician's home.<p>

'Nice new house...' he commented, as he took a seat at the glass table. Atsumi grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her waist. 'Before, you said you were the one who should be apologising, when I intruded into your personal life...' spoke Keisuke. 'I was harsh towards you, I didn't mean it...' continued Atsumi. 'It's fine...' muttered Keisuke. 'Naoki-senpai explained everything to me about Taigo...' said Keisuke, suddenly getting up from his chair and walking towards Atsumi. 'He did?' she asked, receiving a nod.

'I'm glad he can't hurt you now...' he mentioned, his gruff voice was quiet, but there was a touch of tenderness within. 'I'm glad too...' she smiled back, a small hint of sadness was sensed from within. Out of nowhere, Keisuke sat next to her and pulled her close, giving her a warm, friendly hug.

'You'll be okay Kasumi-san...' Keisuke reassured. There was a moment of silence, but then Atsumi spoke up again.

'It's not unpleasant, y'know?' she mentioned, earning a grunt of confusion.

'My name...' she stated clearly. 'Call me by it someday, ne?' she offered, only to receive a low chuckle. 'Only when you start calling me by my name!' he demanded proudly. Atsumi chuckled at that, leaning on her knees to move closer to his ear. What she had whispered in his ear sent him little shivers, his eyes enlarged as he heard his name – no suffix included. She then sat down normally, her face turned away from Keisuke.

'I was unworthy of that...' blushed Keisuke. Atsumi laughed at the blushing manager next to him, who sat quietly as they watched T.V.

'Thank you for the meal Kasumi-san' thanked Keisuke.

'Hey, you said you'd call me by my name!' yelled an angry Atsumi, who stomped her feet jokily. She sighed in the end, stopping the complaints. 'I'm glad you enjoyed the meal though...' she said, showing a light smile. 'I'll see you at work' said Keisuke, smiling back down at the musician. 'Safe drive!' she added. The next thing she knew, she felt a pair of warm lips on her cheek, her eyes widened in frozen shock. Considering that he had a rough voice and muscular posture, always acting so tough, she never knew of his tenderness – and it saddened Atsumi as he pulled away and retreated casually to his car, driving onto the open road. When he had fully disappeared, Atsumi closed the door shut and ran upstairs to her room, collapsing onto her king-size bed.

'That wasn't fair!' she screamed into her mattress, hugging her pillow tightly.

'_I...I'm not ready...'_ she thought to herself, no matter how much she tried to deny that gentle peck on her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Assistance

Atsumi carried Eri's wedding dress carefully back to her place. As maid of honour, Atsumi was accompanied with many tasks. Eri had mentioned that the wedding was to be in the summer: 18/7, held at Eri's Father's beach hotel. Many guests were invited to Eri and Hiro's wedding, and Atsumi was too excited – it was only three months away!  
>Eri and Atsumi had organised the sleeping arrangements with Eri's father, who gladly accepted the idea; his hotel was humongous after all! Then there was the music, Hiro had called up numerous bands to play for them, and all was immediately paid for between Hiro and Atsumi.<br>After Atsumi had sorted out all the food plans for Eri and Hiro, she was ordered by the couple to go home and rest, tomorrow was the bridesmaid dress shopping – and Atsumi was dreading it, the thought of trying on every single horrid dress sent violent shivers through out her body.

Atsumi chilled in her bedroom at her place, reviewing her day. She was dressed in her comfy clothes, which were a pair of grey, knee-length shorts, and a dark blue vest. Her light blond hair was wet from her shower, and her towel caressed her fair strands carefully as she dried them with her hands on the towel. She had found out that Keisuke was invited as a guest to the wedding, and she couldn't help but flush at the thought – she was excited, but at the same time, she was going to be embarrassed about appearing in a dress.

'_Why isn't Eri so embarrassed about wearing a dress?'_ Atsumi thought to herself, she halted the hair-drying process to let her arms rest a moment. All of a sudden, her mobile phone began to vibrate next to her...  
><em>"Kei-san"<em> was what came up on the screen. She flipped it open to answer the call...

'Hey, Kei-san!' she greeted, trying to hide the blush on her face.

"_Hi. Is this a bad time?"_ asked a gruff voice.

'N-no, I was just drying my hair, why?' asked Atsumi eagerly.

"_Well, two things..."_ he began. _"I was told by Hiro not to mention the wedding to Naoki, could you keep the wedding on the down-low too?"_ he asked.

'Sure, I know what will happen if he found out...' replied Atsumi, thinking of what would happen if Naoki found about Hiro's plan to marry Eri. She had almost forgotten that Naoki had feelings for Eri...

"_Good..."_ sighed Keisuke.

'What was the other thing you wanted to talk about?' asked Atsumi kindly.

"_Well...I was wondering if I could come over...?"  
><em>'Wait, today?'  
><em>"...My cooker broke down...Give the boss a break?"<em> confessed Keisuke, his toughness faltered slightly. Atsumi gave a sigh down the line...

'Sure, I don't mind!' she answered, flashing a small smile down the line. At five he would arrive, so Atsumi would have to start cooking now since she had a few minutes to prepare the ingredients in her fridge. She ran down stairs to check the storage in her fridge to find some fresh pork chops, potato cubes and some carrots and asparagus. She began right away...

'Oi!' called a familiar gruff voice. A greeting that made Atsumi whip her head over behind her to hear the door close.

'Ah, glad you made it!' she laughed slightly, working in the kitchen with only ten more minutes left before the food was cooked nicely.

'Thank you, I'm sorry to cause you trouble...' he sweat dropped slightly, his face remained emotionless, but Atsumi could hear the slight guilt in his voice. 'Don't be sorry, how did the cooker-?'

'I can't cook, and the whole thing went up in flames – I paid for the damage, but I need a new cooker...' he explained. 'And I kinda hate microwave food...' he added.

'Well, maybe you should've asked someone to cook for you Kei-san...' giggled Atsumi, as she kept an eye on the fried potatoes. 'Well, I guess I know who to ask then...' he chuckled slightly, his voice echoed slightly. 'So how's maid of honour working out for you?' he asked, leaning on the counter while watching the musician cook. She huffed slightly at the response...

'It's not easy, but even with hardships, there comes the fun times!' she replied, checking the boiled carrots and asparagus. Keisuke grunted something in the background; Atsumi didn't pay much attention as she got out the plates and cutlery. She turned around and held them out for Keisuke...

'Put them on the table please?' she asked. Without a question asked, he did as he was told, and looked over at Atsumi. 'Ha! I'm the one giving orders now!' laughed Atsumi, pointing as she placed the food on some plates. She brought everything separately and placed them in the middle of the table. 'Just help yourself to anything you like!' she offered, brushing her hair back slightly.

'This smells good!' he complimented, taking a bite of the pork. 'It tastes good too!' he smiled; swallowing the amount he took in. 'Glad you like it' answered Atsumi, who ate her asparagus. While eating, they talked about what they usually did in their spare time, and family. Keisuke's family lived in a mansion – his father was a musician himself, while the mother worked as a solicitor. Atsumi learned that Keisuke spent his time either working out in the gym, and working in the studio/arranging concerts and dates with publishers and interviewers and so on...  
>In a way, Atsumi knew that Keisuke's job wasn't so smooth sailing either...<br>Keisuke learned enough about Taigo, but he found out about that Atsumi's father was a famous cook in a five-star restaurant, and her mother was a nurse – who would call her daughter on the weekends sometimes...  
>When they finished eating, Atsumi took their plates and placed them in the sink.<p>

'I'll wash them up...' offered Keisuke, standing tall behind Atsumi, who looked up surprised. 'It's not fair for the cook to wash up!' he mentioned, side stepping in front of the sink. But the moment he switched on the hot tap, water splattered everywhere – the pipes had burst, spraying the pair thoroughly. Atsumi was quick to react, switching off the tap, but both of them were soaked to the bone.  
>'That was a random surprise...' muttered Atsumi. She looked up at Keisuke, who looked really drenched and pissed, Atsumi could imagine the steams of annoyance emitting from his head. 'Oh my god – I've got a spare shirt somewhere!' she mentioned, about to run up stairs. 'It's fine, can I put my t-shirt on the radiator?' he asked.<p>

'Um...sure?' she replied, blushing at the thought of a stripping Keisuke. _'Hold on! This is my manager I'm talking about!'_ she mentally added. The minute she turned around, she witnessed a muscular, toned Keisuke before her in a white vest. She blushed madly and turned around...

'I'm gonna let this dry in the bathroom...'she muttered, disappearing in a flash before she let Keisuke say anything. As Atsumi climbed the stairs, her face began to heat up as she pictured Keisuke's body from just a moment ago. His muscles flexing made Atsumi redden like a rose, she could see because she looked in the mirror to find herself blushing wildly. She quickly placed Keisuke's t-shirt on the radiator neatly, whilst taking her shirt off to reveal the dark blue vest she was wearing under her white t-shirt.

'Everything okay here?' came a brusque voice, startling the blond as she folded her arms over her chest, covering her chest. 'Ah! Sorry...' she sweat-dropped. 'Over-reactions – I'm kinda prone to them at times...' she admitted, trying to laugh her reaction off.

'I know you are...' he teased slightly, making Atsumi stamp her foot in a jokey, angry way. It only made Keisuke go over to her and look down at her directly, making her gulp on the spot. 'Umm...Kei-san?' she muttered, wandering backwards into a wall, a dark, muscled hand was placed on the wall next to Atsumi's shoulder, trapping her slightly.

'It's cute...' he commented quietly, before leaning in to claim Atsumi's lips. To Keisuke, Atsumi's lips were small and slightly thin, but they were soft and naturally dark rose pink, soft to his touch and delicate at that. He pulled away slowly to witness a blush on his musician's face, looking slightly sad and confused – this worried him, but it didn't show. 'Why did you do that?' she asked, her voice was soft and broken. 'Because I...' he paused for a moment, hesitating to say _"those words"_. Atsumi waited for an answer, as patient as she usually would be...

'You...?' she asked, trying to follow up on what he wanted to say. No words came to his mouth...

'I thought so...' muttered a disappointed Atsumi, looking away sadly into the distance. She was about to move away to the living room, when another muscular arm stopped her.

'I love you...' he whispered in her ear, causing Atsumi to gasp slightly. 'You...You shouldn't get too close to me...' she warned. 'Don't care about any consequences...' Keisuke kissed her cheek carefully. 'If you're worried about Taigo getting involved, I'll smash his face in if I have to...' he declared, both arms securing her in a comforting embrace. For once in a long while, Atsumi felt safe...

'I...love you too...' she muffled into his vest, hiding her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Thoughts

'How about this dress?' asked Eri, holding up a purple, short-sleeved, dress.  
>'No...' replied Atsumi. 'You're not making me wear that...' she hissed, which Eri completely ignored and went over her list of colours. She had tried pink, yellow, gold, silver, bronze, - blue was out of the question, red, scarlet, orange, black, grey and indigo.<p>

'You're completely hopeless when it comes to dresses Atsumi...' Eri commented, playfully yet tiredly poking her arm. Atsumi glanced back at her in annoyance, her aqua eyes showing no mercy in poking back roughly. 'You should know that I hate dresses – you of all people!' she replied back. Atsumi got up to let her feet exercise; she had been sitting down for hours, letting Eri explore the shop for the right dress to satisfy her maid of honour. She wandered around the mazes of dresses, of all materials and styles. Then all of a sudden, something caught her eye...

It was a gentle, elegant green dress, that reached to just above the knees – no sleeves at all, but it showed the mannequin's curves in such vivid detail. Eri had caught up with Atsumi before glancing up at the elegant dress...

'For someone who hates dresses, you have a good eye – we're buying it!' she exclaimed, grabbing Atsumi's hand. She had dug her own grave now, no turning back...

After paying for the dress, they left, with only a month to go before Eri's big day. Eri seemed ecstatic about her surprise honey-moon that Hiro had planned, but he wouldn't tell her – it was a surprise, which made Eri excited, but impatiently frustrated. They have had rehearsals for the big day, so they knew what was about to take place, and it turned out that everyone could make it. It had also been two months since Keisuke and Atsumi had they started dating, and Atsumi enjoyed it hugely. Keisuke was often swamped with work at the music industry, but he found time to pay a visit Atsumi at her place, or he would invite her over to his before going to a date.

'So, has he gotten you under the covers yet?' hinted a mischievous Eri, playfully nudging her friend's side. Her expression became serious and thoughtful...  
>'Does it hurt?' she asked with curiosity in her honeyed tone of voice. Eri couldn't lie to her, and came clean out with the answer. 'I'm not gonna lie – it will, Hun.' She confessed, seeing the worrying look on Atsumi's face. 'But, then you ease into it, and it becomes greatly sensual!' she added. 'But you gotta be careful, okay?' she warned.<p>

'I don't want to do it though – not if it's going to hurt!' feared Atsumi. 'I'm sure Keisuke wouldn't want to put you through anything you don't want to...' reassured Eri. 'Is it because of Taigo that you don't want it?' Eri asked, her velvet voice comforting Atsumi's thoughts. 'Yes...' she admitted sadly. 'I don't want to end up hurt and abandoned every single time it happens, so I want to avoid that...' she explained to Eri, who came to a stop at her place.  
>'Keisuke and Taigo are two different people...well, Taigo isn't a person – just nobody to you and me and to those who love and care about you!' she smiled. 'Keisuke will look out for you, I know it...' she smiled reassuringly, before retreating into her home. Their next meeting was definitely going to be at the wedding, and Atsumi could only smile at the soon-to-be-Mrs. Minamoto.<p>

'_He better take care of Eri...'_ swore the protective musician – who treated Eri like a close sibling. Atsumi began to walk home with her dress in the bag, the sun shined down on her slightly, making her hair shine golden in the daylight. Her hair was an inch or two longer than normal, while her hair showed a few wavy strands as she walked along the pavement, her fringe had been styled slightly into a slight side fringe, where her right eye remained visible through a some strands. As she opened her door with the keys, she checked through the mail to only find take-out leaflets. She placed her keys down, and hung her dress up neatly in her wardrobe. Her landline began to ring, and she dashed down stairs to answer it just in time...

'Hello?' she greeted.  
><em>"Hi, Kasumi-san"<em> greeted Keisuke, his voice was easily noticeable for Atsumi.  
>'Hey there Kei-Rin!' she smiled 'What can I help you with?' she offered with a smile on her face.<br>_"You really need to stop with the nick names..."_ he sighed, but it was already a habit...  
>'Well, you haven't called me by my name yet Kei-Pippi~' she answered. 'Now, is there something wrong, Kei-san?' she asked kindly, sitting on the sofa with a smile.<br>"_I was wandering if you'd like to arrive at the Takahara Samba hotel with me, seeing as you don't drive..."_ offered Keisuke. Atsumi could imagine a blush forming on her boyfriend's masculine features; it matched the rough, but sensitive voice down the line.

'That's sweet of you, thank you!' gleamed Atsumi. 'Bye, Kei-Love~' she gleamed again, before hanging up. Atsumi placed the phone back on its recharger; her expression became thoughtful as he thought over Eri's conversation about sex. Atsumi imagined for a brief moment for what it might be like for her to be held by Keisuke, but it made her blush furiously – she immediately ran upstairs to wash her face, clearing her mind from such thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Celebration Time!

It was going to be hot, long drive to the beach hotel – 3 hours for Keisuke behind the wheel. Atsumi was carrying her suitcase down; her dress was neatly packed inside as she picked up her keys and shoved them in her short's pocket. While she wore her blue, denim short –shorts, she wore her black vest with a white bikini underneath – along with some black converses. As Atsumi opened the door, she witnessed a tall Keisuke in denim jeans and a black, unbuttoned shirt with trainers on. 'You need a hand?' he asked, but seeing as Atsumi wasn't struggling with the baggage, he stayed put. 'It's fine – thank you for taking me with you Kei-cutie!' she teased. 'Stop the name-calling Damnit!' he growled loudly, making Atsumi laugh as she closed the boot and got in next to Keisuke. It was going to be a long drive...

Atsumi was pinning up Eri's hair with a green rose that matched the bride's emerald eyes. Eri looked amazing with her flowing white dress, matching shoes, and make up that made her as beautiful as the ocean – where she will be married. Atsumi approached Eri and gave her the mirror...There was no response...

'You don't like it?' asked Atsumi disappointedly. 'No I love it!' gasped Eri in amazement, recovering from her few second awe-struck. 'Are you ready to be Mrs. Minamoto?' asked Atsumi jokily, with an eager Eri nodding in agreement...

...

...

Atsumi watched Eri kiss Hiro passionately as they danced. They were now officially wed, and everyone was overjoyed. Atsumi couldn't seem to find Keisuke anywhere, but paid no mind as she helped run the events along. She took notice that Eri's favourite song was playing, and Hiro couldn't help but pull Eri onto the dance-floor and sway along with _We Will Dance_. It was just them on the dance floor; everyone's eyes gazed upon them. Atsumi suddenly felt a pair of arms on her shoulder, which made her look up to find Keisuke for the first time that evening...

'Where were you?' she asked quietly. 'I had to make sure the honey-moon tickets weren't declined or anything...' he whispered in her ear. Atsumi's eyes widened in shock... 'You were the one who paid for their honey-moon?' she exclaimed in a soft voice. 'I owe you...' she muttered, feeling guilty. 'You don't owe me anything...' he answered, holding the musician close. The Minamotos' were off on a luxury cruise for a surprise honey-moon – and they couldn't hold back the secret anymore, wanting so desperately to see their expressions...

'I can't believe Keisuke got us into a luxury cruise!' exclaimed Eri, collapsing on the bed, her dress slightly undone. Hiro joined her...

'So Mrs. Minamoto, how do you feel tonight?' Hiro asked, tenderly wrapping an arm around his wife and pulling her closer to his lithe frame. 'Amazed...Like in those fairy-tales...' she giggled, kissing him quickly. But Hiro took no time in pulling her closer and passionately laying her down on the bed. Their kissing was hot and gentle; they craved for each other's touch as they pulled off every article of clothing they had worn on their big-wedding day. Hiro looked down at his wife to find her smiling up at him...

'I'm officially yours...' she whispered seductively, for only him to hear. Hiro couldn't help but tease her by entering his fingers in Eri's woman-hood; her cries of pleasure took its toll about their luxury cabin. 'It's a good thing these walls are sound-proofed...' kissed Hiro, edging Eri further into a lust filled world. 'Oh God Hiro-kun...' she moaned.

'Tonight's all about you...' he added, before pressing his manhood inside Eri, who had cried out in pleasure to his length. Eri was used to having only Hiro inside her, which meant more time for pleasure between the two. (;D) He started off slow and steady, pushing in and pulling out to perceive the sounds of tasteful mewling in his ears, which were music to him. Eri jolted up right as Hiro hit a special-spot inside her, just when he was beginning to speed up. Her cries became more urgent as Hiro picked up the pace, thrusting in and out.

'I'm gonna...Hiro-kun~' she cried, feeling her limit. She felt hot all over, and her spine arched immediately as she felt Hiro release inside her, earning a delicious cry from Eri's part of the activity. Eri felt Hiro collapse on top of her as he pulled out his throbbing member. Both were panting ferociously, and sweating as they held each other close. 'I love you...so much...' muttered Eri, who kissed Hiro on the lips before drifting off to sleep. Hiro pulled the blanket over them, and held her close that night, kissing her every now and then. 'I love you so much more...' he declared, following his love into a deep slumber...


	9. Chapter 9

Dreaded Return, Lucky Rescue

Atsumi was tired from all the unpacking she had to do. Keisuke had gladly drove her back to her place, dropping off her suitcases and what not's. Atsumi sat on the sofa and watched the television with a thoughtful expression on her face; her hair was wet from the shower she just came out of. The DIY adverts were on, and that was when the idea hit Atsumi dead in the face.

Atsumi gave it a good 20 minutes thought before deciding to let Keisuke have his own keys to her home, his choice entirely – it might be a great birthday present for him. Keisuke's birthday was only two days away and now after about a grand standing of 5 months in total – it was decided...

Atsumi had received a postcard from Eri and Hiro, reading that the happy couple were having the time of their lives. It made Atsumi go into a fit of giggles, teasingly imagining the interrogation she would hold Eri, a mad blush on her cheeks as she wanted in on the details. All of a sudden, a knock sounded against the door, and it was a really urgent knock too. Atsumi calmly rose to her feet and walked towards the door and peered through the tiny peep-hole to find someone she didn't want to see.

'Oi Atsumi-Chan! I know you're there!' yelled the angry, familiar voice, startling Atsumi. Taigo was at the door, pounding at the piece of wood to get to her. Atsumi quickly walked into the living room and speed dialled Keisuke's number, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"_Kasumi?" _ The confused voiced echoed slightly...

'Um...Kei-san...' spoke the musician. 'It's Taigo...he's...at my door...' Atsumi informed him, trying to sound calm, but that failed as she broke into a slight sob – another pound at the door was created. All of a sudden, he hung up, leaving Atsumi stiff scared as she heard the phone line click dead. The door kept on being battered at like a drum, and the violent force had broken it eventually, emitting a loud slam onto the ground. Atsumi turned around and shoved the phone in her pocket straight away, facing the door that Taigo would open. Atsumi's aqua eyes flowed a stream of tears down her cheek, but she tried to stand bold. Taigo's footsteps were heard loud and clear, and his frame was recognised in an instant – as was hers...

'Atsumi...' he muttered under his ragged breath. 'Where the HELL were you?' she screeched, striding towards the small blond and punching her in the gut with one swift movement. Atsumi tumbled onto the ground, wincing in pain...

'Who said you could leave!' he yelled again, raising one hand in the air. All of a sudden, a loud crack sounded out of nowhere, sending Taigo to the floor in seconds. Atsumi gazed up to witness Keisuke, standing behind an injured Taigo, who clutched the side of his face in pain. 'Who the fuck are you?' he yelled at the ruby eyed man. 'I'm Kasumi's boyfriend, and I won't hold back against anyone who tries to hurt her...' Keisuke glared down at the blond male beneath him before looking over at his love interest. 'Kasumi, go get your bags...' ordered Keisuke.

'Bastard, what makes you think she'll-' Atsumi ran as fast as she could to her bedroom, packing her bags before Taigo could say anything else. Atsumi threw her gym bag onto the bed and shoved every bit of clothing she could find – surprisingly it all fitted in. She could hear Keisuke and Taigo arguing loudly in the living room, a vase crashed, and pounding noises could be heard crystal clear. Footsteps were then heard rushing up the stairs, only to reveal a slightly injured Keisuke. 'Good, you're ready...' he smiled, grabbing Atsumi's tiny hand and guiding her past a beaten soldier, who staggered and swayed towards Atsumi like a mummy from an ancient tomb. Atsumi was quick to react and follow Keisuke out of the house, and into his black car without second thought. With that, Keisuke drove away, not looking back as he drove with one hand on the wheel, the other holding Atsumi's slender hand.

They had arrived at Keisuke's house, and it was huge for sure. Atsumi followed Keisuke into his home, only to be pulled into his warm, muscular chest. 'I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner...' he muttered, his voice filled with the essence of guilty gravel. Atsumi returned the embrace to him... 'You're sorry? I'm sorry he laid hands on you...' she muttered, unleashing small puddle stains onto Keisuke's white shirt. 'Don't cry Kasumi...' he reassured, placing a kiss on top of Atsumi's messy blonde hair. 'So cute...' he whispered under his breath. Atsumi began to stop crying as she was given a place on Keisuke's brown, leather sofa, and a hot peppermint tea. 'Thank you...' she muttered from the hot beverage. '...But I don't want to be in your way...' she mentioned, setting down the cup on the coffee table, watching Keisuke pull her backwards into his frame as he began to lay back. 'Idiot...I want you to move in with me...' he confessed, kissing the top of Atsumi's ruffled hair. He glanced down briefly to find the light blush on her porcelain cheeks...

'Why?' she asked, her voice was but a soft whisper.

'Because I love you...' he declared. 'I can't stand to watch someone treat you like that!' he added, referring to Taigo. Atsumi just stared up at the confident Keisuke above her...  
>'I won't treat you like that ever, I want to hold you in these arms for as long as I can...' he breathed. 'I want to make you feel special – I want to love you until you die from being overloaded!' he declared, pulling her closer to him. 'I want to make you feel special, and I want to make love to you – but only if you let me...' he whispered closely in her ear, causing her to shiver from some sensations. Atsumi looked up at the now passion-filled manager, whose eyes only connected to her own. 'Kei-san...' she muttered. 'I never knew...' she continued, hiding her face in the crook of Keisuke's neck.<p>

'What do you say then?' asked Keisuke, not letting the subject drop. 'Live with me?' he asked, stroking Atsumi's cheek slowly. All he saw was a shy nod, before leaning down to kiss her on the lips softly. Atsumi was pulled closer onto Keisuke's lap to be thoroughly smothered in a warm rapture, which made the musician cling onto Keisuke's shirt ever so slightly. Keisuke pulled away and leaned into Atsumi's ear...

'If I had no control, I would _fuck _you senselessly until you scream my name in pleasure...' he muttered, slightly edging Atsumi on. 'But I would make up for that and _make love_ to you a hundred times over until you scream my name in ecstasy...' he added, kissing along her finely sculpted jaw line. Atsumi clutched onto Keisuke as he carried her upstairs to his room. The moment Atsumi's back hit the soft sheets, a sound escaped her lips when she came face to face with her hero, with lips collided passionately...

'Will you let me?' he asked, lightly brushing Atsumi's cheek, and a few strands away from her aqua eyes. To his surprise, she wrapped her arms around Keisuke's neck and pulled him in gently with a crimson tint on her cheeks. 'I trust you, but only if you trust me' she said, leaning upright until their noses feathered slightly. 'Of course!' he nodded confidently, before diving into Atsumi's slender body, and ravishing her entire neck with small bite marks and kisses. Bit by bit, articles of clothing were tossed to one side on Keisuke's wooden floor, and neither of them didn't care where it all landed. Keisuke stared down at Atsumi's bare attire for a few moments...  
>Her fair hair fell around her, and the natural blush complemented her fairly pale tone. Her chest wasn't too huge, and wasn't too small, and her figure was sculpted nicely. Her entire body was smooth to Keisuke's warm touch, and it caused the blush to appear more ferocious than before.<p>

'It's embarrassing...' she started, earning a confused look from Keisuke, who balanced above her on all fours. 'What is?' he pressed. 'The way you're looking at me - I feel embarrassed...' she spoke, pointing at her face. 'There are only two of us here Atsumi...No one else can see you – I won't let anyone see you like this...' he mentioned to her, smiling to gain back the comfort on her face. 'This is our moment – no one else's...' he whispered sweetly, before massaging Atsumi's breast, which caused her to restrain a noise. Atsumi couldn't believe how gentle Keisuke was being towards her body...

'Kei-sama...' she panted, getting excited slightly. But her excitement had gained a few shivers as she felt a finger rub against the entrance of her womanhood. The feel of something rubbing against her down below was a new experience to her, but she didn't hate it. 'Mmmn...You tease...' she commented, turning her head away from Keisuke, blushing slightly. 'You need to stop unconsciously seducing me...' he mentioned, kissing her deeply as he leaned down. An unexpected pang of pain made Atsumi flinch, something had entered her, but with all her might, she held back the urge to cry out. She forgot she was (vaginally) a virgin. 'Ah! No...' she muttered, squirming beneath Keisuke. 'I know it hurts...But you'll ease up in a minute, just relax...' he reassured, kissing her forehead. 'Okay...' she breathed slightly. In no time, one whole finger made it inside her, which eventually became two fingers that dived in and out. Atsumi's cries of discomfort became the opposite, which gave Keisuke trouble as he restrained himself from going wild with his musician on her first time. Keisuke pulled out his fingers, earning a pout from his lover. 'You're ready for me...' he mentioned, nibbling Atsumi's ear - only to gain a purr from her. She lay confused for a moment before realising that his now-protected length edged closer to her entrance, which made her scared. But she knew she didn't want to displease Keisuke, after how far they both came...She braced herself...

...

Nothing happened...

'Kasumi-san – it's alright...You're in good hands...' reassured the stoic Keisuke, who gazed down into a pair of ocean jewels. Atsumi nodded, allowing him to continue – a thick length was gently forced inside her, causing her to cry out loud. Tears rolled off from the corner of her eyes as he continued to press further...

'Keisuke! It hurts!' she yelled, her finger's entangled in the sheets. Keisuke stopped and leaned down, grasping Atsumi's small right hand, and intertwining their fingers. 'You called me by my name...' he said, shockingly. 'And I'm all the way inside you...' he continued, kissing Atsumi's lips while massaging her breasts. 'How does it feel?' she asked. 'You're tight...' he described blankly, blushing slightly. 'You feel right...nice and hot...' he admitted close into her ear, which made her shiver. 'I'm going to move now...' he informed her. And with that, he slowly eased in and out, earning sharp cries of displeasure...at first...  
>At one point, Keisuke had pounded into Atsumi, causing a gasp of pleasure that he had not heard before. 'Ah~ There!' she begged slightly. This drove Keisuke crazy – driven by his love and lust, he pulled Atsumi upright and onto his lap, the two still connected as they violently moved in time. Up and down, sweat dripping off each other.<p>

'Keisuke-sama~' she mewled, wrapping her legs around his waist. After a while, Keisuke laid Atsumi back down on the bed, still ravishing her with his unique love. Atsumi held onto him, already feeling like she was going to explode. 'Kei...I'm gonna...' she panted, her blush grew more crimson by the second. 'I'm coming Atsumi!' he added gruffly, thrusting powerfully into the same spot that made her scream his name in pleasure. The next thing they both knew, an explosion of delight had burst between them – pleasure wrapped around them like a blanket...

'I love you Atsumi...' he declared, holding her close with a blanket resting over their bodies. 'You called me by my name...' she smiled faintly. 'I love you too...' before she could kiss him, she felt light headed, and drifted to sleep in no time at all.


	10. Chapter 10

Unexpected News!

Atsumi had eventually written to Eri about the recent events that had took place, but what Eri had to share was about to make Atsumi shoot through the roof of Keisuke's home. Eri came back from her honey moon a few days earlier than she should of, and it worried Atsumi. Keisuke held a barbeque to celebrate their return, and while Keisuke hung out on the balcony, flipping the food with Hiro, Atsumi had the chance to ask if Eri was okay.

'Eri-chan you haven't touched your champagne at all, are you okay?' Atsumi asked suspiciously. There was something about Eri that had changed...No...Several things about Eri had changed! Atsumi had noticed how she wasn't touching the fancy glass of alcohol, and how she ate like a horse. She recalled several moments where Hiro was being careful to the extreme around Eri, and it also got Keisuke thinking – although he blew it off as a "Happy-Couple" effect. Atsumi didn't let it go...

'I'm okay, I'll have my champagne in a minute...' she flushed – another thing that Atsumi noticed. The only time she blushed like that was when Atsumi teased her and she got embarrassed, and when Hiro does something...

'Hmm...If something's troubling you, tell me – okay?' assured Atsumi, who smiled at Eri in a friendly manner. Atsumi felt a hand grab her own; a thumb stroked her musically skilled knuckles in a form of comfort. 'I'm pregnant...' she quietly declared, staring into Atsumi's innocent eyes. Atsumi stared in shock, her mouth in the shape of an "O". Atsumi immediately got up and gently hugged her friend out of pure delight.  
>'How many months?' asked Atsumi, her grin failing to fade. 'Two months...' she replied, smiling into the hug. 'We don't know on the gender, and we're not too sure on names –but would you like to be an auntie Atsumi?' she offered kindly. Atsumi's grin widened by a great amount...<p>

'Have you told your family?' she asked. 'Of course!' she chirped. She then noticed Keisuke and Hiro walk in with plate of food in their hands, Atsumi cool only smile, feeling a bit of drool hand slightly from her mouth. 'You really like your meats Atsumi...' ate Eri, gobbling one whole burger whole. 'Says you, pregger!' she joked, causing Keisuke to blush. Hiro had already told Keisuke the news, but him witnessing Atsumi being so straight forward was something he'd never see often...

By the time the happy couple left, Keisuke and Atsumi were standing casually in the door way, watching their car being driven out onto the road. The evening was peaceful and tinted pink and orange...

'One day...' started Keisuke, gaining Atsumi's attention. 'I want to get married and have kids...' sighed Keisuke. Atsumi blushed erratically and looked on ahead. 'Me too...' she agreed, feeling Keisuke's passionate grip around her waist...

**(THE END)**


End file.
